Lives We'd Love To Live
by Chisipiti
Summary: Soraya Belldevoir finds herself in the mixed up world of the marauders. This is the story from start to finish of her time at Hogwarts. Friendship and Romance.
1. Chapter 1

{Authors Note: This is my first ever time writing a fanfiction (I know everyone says this), I would really appreciate it if you were honest about my writing in any comments you wright. Please enjoy. ^.^ }

Disclaimer: All recognizable content is J.K Rowling's genius not mine.

Chapter 1- Changing Names

Ten fifty four, the old clock reads.

'Almost time for you to leave, better hurry up' drawls a drained man cloaked in ebony robes. His attention pinned to a child, his child. The young girl peers over her black, framed glasses at her tall, looming father. Her face burns red as a small tear is drawn to her eye, it bubbles in the corner before it is blinked away to run down her face. Her green orbs flaked with brown, glisten as she stares round to the red engine filling with children. Her feet carry her to an open carriage, not looking back to where he stands. Her fragile frame is pushed and shoved by excited students. A small hiss escapes her lips as a boy swings his over filled bag into her side. The girl falls back against the wooden panels of the train walls. Eyelids encase her eyes, tears threatening to spill and give away her pain.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I-I….' The soft voice trailed off. A gentle hand pulls her towards the sound while another touches her face. 'I didn't mean to make you cry, here' the student's voice welcomed her to open her eyes. Before her stood a boy, no older than her with mousey blond hair and eyes that an angel could be proud of. They swirled with honey tones and butter highlights. His hand lay out before him, offering a chocolate bar wrapped in golden foil and finished with a blue paper sleeve. The bar had been opened and re-wrapped multiple times it seemed by the way the foil curled around the remaining chocolate.

'Take it, it'll make you feel better' he placed the gift into her outstretched hand. 'Um, if you don't mind me asking…w-what your name?' the question hung in the air. Her heart pounded thinking about what he will think of her if she revealed her name to him. He seemed sweet unlike her family, the noble house of Belldevoir. Will he know of the dark history surrounding her name or the dark blood that runs through her veins?

'Soraya Bell…' She stopped short of her full name; perhaps it is best for now. Perhaps forever, for her name to stay as an empty meaning to those who hear it. She turned to the window, glancing out to see dark intruding eyes. He stood in the crowds of other parents waving goodbye to their beloved children, but he just stood, unmoving, unloving.

'Pretty name, mines Lupin, Remus Lupin' his arm extends forward open and inviting. Soraya leans to shake the hand but Remus steps back pulling down at his knitted jumper .The coarse fabric covering his knuckles. The shaggy ends of his fringe shield his eyes. 'S-sorry, cold…' He offers as an explanation. The pink blush floods his face revealing his embracement. He steps to the side to leave the compartment they had stood in.

'Don't go, why don't you stay in here, I think everywhere else will be full' the suggestion stops Remus in his tracks. He thinks over what just happened, he acted strange around Soraya but she still wants him to stay.

'I mean you can go if you want, I'm not stopping you or anything…' her pink lips close around the finale words of her invite. She slopes down to sit on the train seat. Soraya pulls away her dark scarf and folds the length of material on the table in front of her. Her gaze graces the outside world for a mere second before she spots the pale Remus Lupin sitting across from her. She smiles at him, a warm honest smile, one she has never given before to a human. Her normal interaction with humans is cold and unpleasant. Her smiles tend to only appear for animals or a warm summer day which lights up the garden in just the right way. For special moments in time, for every time she smiles, she hopes to remember the moment it happens forever.

Green fields blurred past the window, framed by red curtains. The two of them sat reading through Soraya's copy of Quiditch through the Ages.

'So the snitch was named after the golden Snidget?' Remus's finger traces the inked in drawing of the small bird. His head cocks to one side as he leans in a little closer. 'Did you draw this one?' His slender hand moves back from the book to show her the blue picture. Soraya nods, looking down to where his finger graces the page. 'You're really good at drawing' a muttered thanks touches her lips. She turns to the compartment door as it's hastily pushed aside. A flurry of red hair and black rode swirled round the door. 'Lilly, Evans do you mind if I sit with you guys?' Lilly gave a pleading look. One small nod from Remus and the girl swooped down to place herself across from him and Soraya.

'So you two are first years too, right? Are you excited? I am! What house do you want to be in? I want to be a Ravenclaw that would be great!' Lilly bounced in her seat flashing her Green orbs at the quiet pair across from her. She sunk back a little feeling her personality bowl them over.

'Sorry, I get a little excited meeting new people who are like me, well us, you know magic. So what are your names?'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All recognizable content is J.K Rowling's genius not mine.

Chapter 2- [insert name]

Soraya beamed as she looked around the filled hall. The long wooden benches filled with over excited students gleaming at the new first years. Soraya looked up to the face of her new found friend. His face showed the fear he felt. She clasped a hand around the edge of his robe, with a small tug brought the boys attention upon her. His lips curved up to show he was ok, but his eyes did not glow with the excitement she had felt on entering the room. She dropped her hand from the black material, leaving the empty hand to swing by her side.

Many heads gathered around the front, facing a small, battered stool. Soraya's found a hat placed there. The tattered material shifted to life, a frayed rip separated to form leather lips from which came the carefully chosen words of the hat. The voice filled the room, which had fallen deadly silent except for occasional scuffles of nervous feet. Low and gruff a song formed, every ear in the great hall pinned to the dusty hat. Soraya's attention never wavered for a second, absorbing the wise words, eyes glistening for the knowledge she received. When the husky voice finished its last line, the hat almost bowed as the entire hall burst from its silent slumber to clapping and cheering.

"But hear me now, first years most of all, for the things we fear the most inside us can only hold us back if we let them" The gap in the tanned leather rejoined the rim of its resting place, with its finale sentence sung a tall professor swept to the front of the quivering crowd. Her Ebony hair rolled up to form a perfect bun tied with an emerald ribbon finishing in a bow at the top of her neck. Her long fingers unrolled a yellowed parchment, upon was scripted a long list of names in, what seemed like, no particular order.

"Caile Romero" Called the slender professor with a soft yet strong voice. I dark brown, mop of hair stepped up the wooden steps where the woman had lifted the battered leather hat. His small figure rotated to face his future class mates. His eyes skipped across the crowd, grey orbs hallowed with nerves. The hat was lifted down onto his head covering the colourless eyes. The hat appeared to tilt to its left, as if in thought. Soraya beamed up at the hat awaiting its verdict on the pale skinned boy.

"SLYTHERIN" Cried the dust filled voice from the slice in the tanned hide hat. At once the hat was lifted from the boys eyes as the silence that had echoed the great stone room erupted from the left side. Green and silver flew as scarves were waved like flowing flags in an endless wind. Soraya watched as the boy jumped up from his seat and flitted to the cheering benches. She then spun her Dark brown hair round to face a quivering Remus. Through the screams of delight she mouthed reassurance followed by a fleeting smile.

"Rochelle Dictor" Soraya heard the emerald green cloaked witch. As soon as the word had left the professors lips a girl bounced her way up to the tri-legged stool. Once again the hat was placed on the first years head. The girl repositioned the leather to sit correctly on her long platted hair. The hat seem to decide almost instantly,

"RAVENCLAW" Rochelle's smile widened to a Cheshire grin. The cheering that had come from the Slytherin table seem a gentle whisper to the sound that exploded from the Ravenclaws. She passed the creased hat to the professor and skipped to the cheering pupils.

"Soraya Belldevoir" Soraya glared up at Remus, waiting for the reaction most decent wizard had to her family name. But nothing, Remus looked down at her his eyes boring into hers, both their faces then flicked to the slytherin table. For all the pureblood witches and wizards capped in green clapped, whistled and cheered. Soraya felt all the eyes in the room descend on her tiny body. With her head hung low she slunk to the chair atop the wooden steps. Eyes closed darkness fell as brown leather blinded her.

_Well, well another Belldevoir. I should place you in Slytherin like the rest of your family, but you want to be different, to be like them is nothing but a crime. If that's what you think your brains will carry you through._

"RAVENCLAW"Cried the tattered, old hat. Soraya sighed contently as the hat was removed from her eyes. She fled the glares from the Slytherin table to join her blue clad house mates. The table cheered and clapped the bespectacled new student. Rochelle Dictor shook Soraya's hand firmly.

"Hi, I'm Rochelle but ever'body calls me Rocks, your names Soraya right? It's a nice name, interesting."

Soraya nodded and sat listening to Rock continue on about her parent's bloodlines and family friends. But Soraya continued to watching the sorting ceremony. Ravenclaw went on to gain another three girls ; Pippa James a girl with brown hair with a red shine and brown eyes with several rings of blue, Desiree Hefferman her grey blonde hair long and wavy and then the unusual purple haired Esmeralda Louisa she was a tall girl with striking blue eyes the amazing purple hair. They also gain four boys by the names of; Niklas Langer, Andrew Nerio, Craig Daniels, Clayton Pennz and Damien Fox. Unfortunately Remus had found himself placed in Gryffindor along with the well-read Lilly Evans. Soraya spent the feast pondering the idea of telling her family of the disappointment their daughter was, landing herself in Ravenclaw.


End file.
